


The Serpent God

by ashes_of_icarus



Series: Sanders Sides Smut Shorts [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cock Worship, Dom/sub, Hemipenis, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_of_icarus/pseuds/ashes_of_icarus
Summary: Roman went to the local temple. He may find more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Roceit
Series: Sanders Sides Smut Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1102848
Comments: 1
Kudos: 142





	The Serpent God

Roman's steps echoed from the polished marmor as the entered the ancient temple. Despite the years, the stone pillars gleamed polished in the warm sunlight. Nervously he clenched his fingers as he approached the stone throne on a pedestal perched under the exquisitely painted ceilings framed by two gigantic torches. As he was only a few steps away the torches lit.

REoman shielded his eyes as the sudden light blinded him. When he blinked through the black spots in his vision a figure lounged on the throne. Roman's eyes widened as he tried to take in the absolute divine appearance of the god in front of him.

Glimmering golden scales littered the side of hos face while long soft platinum hair flowed all the way down to his honey-toned chest. His very exposed chest since the shiny seethrough black silk that was draped over his hips and left shoulder did absolutely nothing to cover it. Roans felt his knees weaken as his gaze meet shining golden eyes that burned with a hungry fire as he eyed Roman.

The serpent god quirked an eyebrow at him and Roman tudded to his knees, bowing his head bowed in submission.

"So what do we have here?" His smooth deep voice sent a shiver down Roman's spine. "What have you brought to disturb me in my temple, little mortal?"

"I-" Roman heavingly swallowed, "I came to serve you, oh divine serpent." Roman cast a shy look up just in time to see full lips pull into an amused smirk.

"Is that so? Let me have a look at you, little one." A single finger beckoned Roman closer.

He eagerly shot to his feet and hurried to the pedestal. He carefully kept his eyes on the feet clad in golden sandals in front of him. A firm grip on his chin and golden eyes pierced into his soul.  
"Well, aren't you a pretty little mortal? And how exactly do you intend to serve me?"

Roman stuttered to answer but was shut up effectively as the grip tightened. "I must say that the sight of you on your knees quite pleased me. Maybe you'd make a good pet." His voice trailed off in thought as he stroked his thumb across Roman' bottom lip. "A good little pet indeed."

Deceit leaned back in his throne. "Kneel."

Roman didn't think. The second he heard the comment, his knees hit the floor, looking up at his god with awed devotion.

"Good boy." Deceit practically purred and summoned a golden goblet of honey mead in his hand. He took a slow sip, enjoying the human at his feet squirming in the silence.

Then Roman broke it with a pleading whine. "Please, my lord, may I pleasure you." He shifted impatiently on his knees, whining again at the faintest friction against his cock.

Deceit's face split into a grin, sharp fangs flashing. "Impatient, aren't we? Come here, pet. Make yourself useful." He spread his legs a little wider and let out a soft laugh as Roman eagerly dove forward and mouth at his crotch through the silk.

"Mhmm, that's it. Aren't you an eager little toy? I simply knew you would be perfect." Deceit reached down and tangled his free hand in Roman's dark locks.

Roman groaned as he felt the gentle tug. He panted against the wet patch of silk as he a bit of drool escaped his mouth. Then the hand pulled him away. Dazed he glanced up at the other towering above him.

The torches flickered as Deceit tugged away from the black silk around his hips and let his hemipenis spring free.

Roman gasped ta the sight before a whimper escaped his throat. He needed that cock down his throat and he needed it now. Finally, the hand released him and Roman didn't waste time to dive forward and suck the head of the left cock. The other rubbed against his cheek, drooling precum and coaxed a moan from Roman.

Deceit let his head fall back against his throne with a pleased groan. The friction on his one cock combined with the vibrations Roman sent down the other, pleasure washed over him. Just as Roman started to gain a rhythm, footsteps sounded through the room.

Roman froze at the unexpected sound and Deceit lifted his head in annoyance. A priest had entered the temple and stopped at the unexpected sight. A second later he gathered his senses back and bowed deeply. "My lord, I have come with news, I-" Deeit raised a single finger and the man's mouth snapped shut.

Next Deceit looked down at the human between his legs who looked at him with wide eyes, his mouth now awfully empty. The god croaked an eyebrow. "Did I allow you to stop?"

Roman wordlessly shook his head with clouded eyes.

"Then be a good pet, little one." The hand in his hair gently guided him back to his dicks and Roman instantly swallowed one and picked up the bobbing of his head again. Slurping, wet sounds echoed through the temple as Deceit waved for the priest to continue, he had to raise his voice to be heard over the lewd noises.

Deceit grinned to himself, very satisfied with the day's result. At least his audiences would be a lot more interesting now.


End file.
